Lesson One: Betrayal
by TributewholovesBLUECOKE
Summary: "Nadine, you're searching for the end of us all." / All Cyn wants is to prove who she is, but can she be the hero she needs to do so? Aiden just wants his girlfriend to be safe, and not have anyone get killed. Also, saving the world would be nice. And let's just say Nadine started all of it. No: Kronos&Nyx&HiddenOracle. Will only continue if there is followers and reviews.


**A/N: First off, this is a non Hidden Oracle au, meaning it happens during when Hidden Oracle is supposed to happen therefore causing Apollo's demise to not be included (I can hear him celebrating in the distances... And the haikus being made)... BUTTT Solangelo being canon and Percy's little half sister being on the way is part of it, but I'm not sure that's going to even be mentioned... ANYWAYS second off: Thank you for checking out my story. Now, I've decided, like some writers before me, that I will continue for the small cost of reviews and follows. If I see people liking it (beyond views and visitors), I will continue on. Lol. Okay, sorry about that rant. OH and This is not involving Nyx rising or Gaea coming back or Kronos. No old canon characters coming back via rebirth either. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this. Yours in demigodness and all that, peace out! Disclaimer: Also I figured out how to say I don't own anything in Pig Latin.**

"Nadine… Could you be a little quieter?" Aiden whispered, speaking under his breath, his fingers tapping on his denim jeans, his long dirt brown hair hung over his almond shaped green eyes.

The never ending abyss-like darkness surrounding them seemed to loom beyond their flashlight, _like a horror movie scene about to reveal the bad guy with a chainsaw in the distance._ He thought.

"No, I cannot, I could be A LITTLE LOUDER." Nadine Ivanov escalated her voice, running her fingers through her short hair. The strands that she pulled back matched the currently dark color of the sky. She shot him a teasing glance with her tongue sticking out.

"We could really get in trouble for this. Only augurs are supposed to deal with predictions." The son of Hermes bit his lower lip cooly. Not like he could ignore his best friend's strange and very sudden desire to raid the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus. He was still the child of a god of thieves after all. And if he had said no his siblings would probably somehow find out, and he'd NEVER hear the end of it.

"Look, Mr. Driscoll. We haven't had an augur since Octavian." The intense glare of the her eyes, the dark color of obsidian, sent shivers down Aiden's spine. Careful, she set her palm on his shoulder. "Ella said there was a secret. And Frank's been acting wierd to me all week. Now… In there is a huge stack of writing, stuff that harpy has been spurting out. And we're only here for another day. I will regret it for my entire life if I don't check things out."

"What do you expect? It's going to glow and fly towards? Please, tell me Chosen one." Aiden teased as he raised an eyebrow, continuing to walk beside her.

"No, we are going to do manual labor and actually look through. I know, how horrific for a Greek like you." The girl gasped mockingly between sentences.

"I feel like a legionnaires such as yourself an attitude like that should get you a meeting with Reyna." He scolded, knitting his eyebrows.

"You know. That happened once." Nadine replied calmly. "And now we see each other every Wednesday for coffee." She said as a matter of fact.

Aiden didn't responds to that as he set his hand on a bronze door knob, because honestly it was actually true. It was one the of the weirdest relationships he'd ever seen...

He concentrated on the gears in the metal, feeling a bit stupid. Wouldn't there be magic guarding it? I mean, who would leave a valuable stack of paper right where everyone could get it?

 _I guess there aren't many people who can pick a lock that's on the other side._ Aiden reminded himself.

The sound of the click was very quiet, and pushing his palm up against the knob he turned it, the son of Hermes slowly opened the door.

For a storage closet it was pretty big, maybe half the size of a walk-in closet.

From a string dangling off the ceiling, Nadine turned the lights on, lighting glistening parchment of Sibylline Book replicas. "I'll take the left you take the right." She announced.

Nadine didn't know what she was doing. She thought how Aiden was right, and she was just expecting something to happen just because it should.

They'd been through maybe 20 of 100 of them and it'd been an hour (a LONG hour). She was beginning to sweat and she could feel the soreness below her eyes.

It was like one of those cliche movie moments where people are looking for something and then at the last second, BAM there it is! She always found those moments EXTREMELY annoying.

But she was grateful when Aiden shout/whispered (you know what I'm talking about) "Naddie! Here!" As he passed a scroll over.

The words shimmered, and she knew she would not forget those words anytime soon. With a deep breath she nodded. "This is it Aidan. It's the prophecy." She held it close to her.

She had no idea what it meant, even though she read the mere four lines of rhymes OVER and OVER. _That was probably a good sign, no prophecy is supposed to make sense_. She optimistically reminded herself.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Aiden asked curiously, interrupting her non stop rollercoaster thoughts. She rolled the paper up, clenching her fist as she held it in her sweaty hands.

"I don't know, but for now, I'm keeping it. Close the door let's get out of here." Nadine said nervously, slipping the scroll prophecy into the inside pocket of her hoodie jacket.

"And if someone catches you?" He asked her.

"I'll tell them the truth. Or ya know… Run for it." Nadine shrugged.

"You know, you're a better Hermes kid than me." Aiden complained.


End file.
